RWBY: Legend of Tarzan
by Le MAO XXIV
Summary: Team RWBY is assigned a mission to...escort a herd of gorillas? And why is that man in nothing but a loin cloth? (This is simply an opening scene with the opening theme to Disney's The Legend of Tarzan. If anyone wants to see how the mission plays out, say so in a review, and I'll consider it. No promises, though.)
**A/N: This was something that just popped into my head. I don't plan on doing a story like this. I just wanted to try my hand in writing how this opening would look in RWBY format. Also, despite the fact I used the Tarzan movie tag, this opening is from the TV series, The Legend of Tarzan.**

 **For the record, I decided to emulate how, in the TV series, something happened that lead to the epic drum beat and opening of Disney's The Legend of Tarzan. Also, if you haven't seen the opening to The Legend of Tarzan, I highly recommend you watch it before reading this. Otherwise, you won't feel the full effect of this intro. There should be two videos on YouTube that showcase only the opening.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or The Legend of Tarzan._

* * *

 **RWBY: The Legend of Tarzan (Intro)**

* * *

Team RWBY was currently riding the elevator up to Ozpin's office. They had been called up to discuss a matter of utmost importance.

"So, what do you girls think is so important?" Ruby asked.

Weiss crossed her arms. "It must be something vital if Professor Ozpin called us in the middle of class."

Yang bumped her arms. "Well, I hope we're going on a mission! It's been getting boring around here."

Blake looked up from the book she'd been reading. "You're only saying that because you haven't been picked to fight in Goodwitch's class for the past two weeks."

"That to!"

The elevator arrived at Ozpin's office and opened. The four girls approached Ozpin's desk.

"Good morning, Professor!" Ruby greeted.

"Hello, Miss Rose," Ozpin greeted back. "I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you four hear."

They nodded.

"Well, I called you here because I have a mission for the four of you."

Yang pumped her fists. "Yeah! Totally called it!"

…

…

…

Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

Yang chuckled nervously. "Eheh, sorry about that."

"It's quite alright," Ozpin said. "Now, the mission I'm assigning you four will be an escort mission."

He pulled out three files that each had a photograph on them.

"These three individuals are leading a herd of gorillas through a faraway forest in order to reach an area that is Grimm-free, a place where the gorillas can live in peace."

Team RWBY gazed at the pictures on each file. The first showed a short old man wearing a safari expedition outfit, complete with a safari hat. He had a large white mustache that would put Professor Port's to shame. The second was a beautiful young woman with long brown hair, bright blue (aqua) eyes, and a slender figure. She wore a yellow shirt and long green skirt.

The third picture was what caught the girl's attention (especially Yang). It was that of a man in nothing but a loin cloth. He had long brown hair styled in dreadlocks, blue-green eyes, and a muscular figure that made three of the girls blush (Ruby, Weiss, Blake) and one let out a whistle (Yang).

"Damn, this guy's a hunk!" Yang exclaimed with no tact whatsoever.

"YANG!" Ruby shouted with a blush while Weiss glared and Blake rolled her eyes.

"I feel I should let you know now that that 'hunk' is married to the woman in the other photo," Ozpin pointed out.

Yang sighed dramatically. "Well that's a shame. Oh well, good for her then!"

Now all three girls rolled their eyes at Yang's antics.

Ozpin cleared his throat. "Yes, well, the outer reach of the Emerald Forest is, of course, infested with Grimm. I'm sending you four to act as an escort and guard to them."

Yang had been staring at the picture of the man in the loin cloth with a perverted look on her face. Weiss facepalmed and took the picture away.

"Pay attention, you brute!"

"I was!"

"Really? Then what did Professor Ozpin say?"

"Something something Grimm. Something something escort and guard."

…

…

…

Weiss deadpanned at Ruby. "Your sister is certainly something."

Ruby sighed. "Try living with her for most of your life."

"I'm still here you know," Yang said.

"We know," said the RWB of RWBY.

Ozpin couldn't help but inwardly chuckle at Team RWBY's antics. Oh, how it must feel to be young and have the rest of your life ahead of you.

Weiss had decided to look at the picture of the man…and noticed something about his posture.

"Why is this man slouched like a gorilla?" she asked.

Ruby, Blake and Yang leaned in to look at the picture…and sure enough, the man was on all fours, fists to the ground, hunched over like a gorilla.

"Well," Ozpin answered. "That's because he was raised by the gorillas since he was a baby."

…

…

…

Needless to say, Team RWBY was shocked.

"WHAT?!"

Ozpin's ears rang at the team's synchronized shout. He shook the ringing out of his head and continued.

"When he was but a newborn, he and his parents were trapped in a mostly Grimm-free forest outside the Kingdoms. Before they could be rescued, the parents had been killed by an Alpha Beowolf, and the baby, the man in the picture, was taken in by a gorilla and raised as one of their own. He eventually became stronger than the average man, being capable of standing up to even the strongest of Huntsman, despite not having an Aura or Semblance."

The girls couldn't help but feel sad for the man in the picture. His parents had been killed before he could even get to know them. What's more, he had been away from civilization for most of his life.

Though judging by the smile on his face, and taking into consideration that he was married, the last part didn't seem to be much of a sad thing.

"What's his name?" Ruby asked.

 _(Cue beating drums of opening theme)_

Ozpin smiled. "His name is…

 _(Camera cuts to the man in the picture)_

"Tarzan."

 _(Scene fades to black.)_

* * *

 **(Beating drums)**

 _Opening begins with Tarzan running through a forest._

 **(Upbeat)**

 _Tarzan slashes a map of Remnant with a stake._

 **(Upbeat)**

 _A forest is shown, Tarzan continues to run, and a Goliath roaring and Nevermore screeching and firing feathers are shown._

 **(Upbeat)**

 _Tarzan swims in a pool of water, swings on vines, and throws a spear_

 **(Faster upbeat)**

 _Tarzan is still running, and four Grimm are shown in this order: an Alpha_ _Beowolf, a King Taijitu, an Ancient Ursa Major, and finally…the Dragon._

 **(Upbeat with melody)**

 _The camera shows many gorillas, then spins around a man, Tarzan, to get a close up of his face._

 **Put your faith in what you most believe in.**

 _Tarzan and Jane's hands meet. They stare into each other's eyes lovingly as they spin around each other on vines._

 **Two worlds, one family**

 _Kala watches over them as they swing on vines,_ _Tarzan trying to catch Jane._

 **Trust your heart, let fate decide**

 _Terk appears from behind a bush and plans to scare Tantor. Tarzan and Jane swing by, causing Tantor to wave with his trunk and inadvertently sit on Terk._

 **To guide these lives, to guide these lives we see~**

 _Professor Archimedes Q. Porter is working on a concoction of science, but Tarzan and Jane swing by, distracting him. He waves at them, but the concoction explodes, leaving his face covered in soot._

 **Put your faith in what you most believe in**

 _Tarzan and Jane spin around and gaze into each other's eyes. The former lands with the latter in his arms. He sets her down near Kala, Terk, Tantor, and Professor Porter._

 **Two worlds, one family**

 _The camera zooms out to show the entire herd of gorillas among the trees around the six. A flock of birds passes by, signifying a scene change._

 **(Epic drum beat)**

 _Salem orders her Grimm to attack Tarzan and Jane. Jane fights off one with a spear in the background as Tarzan uses all his strength to throw a large Beowolf towards the screen_

 **(Epic rattling drum beat)**

 _Tarzan runs from an Ancient Ursa Major. It brings its claws down on Tarzan. He dodges, jumps off a rock, and kicks the Ancient Grimm into the rock, hurting it._

 **(Epic drum beat)**

 _Tarzan does battle with a sword-wielder (either Adam, Cinder or Winter). He gets the upper hand when he uses a torch to knock the sword out of his opponent's hand, which impales the ground._

 **(Final melody)**

 _Tarzan stands at the top of a waterfall and beats his chest like a gorilla, shouting his signature call._

" _AAAAOOOOOOOHHHH AAOOHH AAAAOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH AAOOHH AAAAOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!"_

 **RWBY: The Legend of Tarzan**

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end of that.**

* * *

 **Edit (1:05PM Eastern Standard Time): To the guest named Matt, I _know_ that Winter's a good guy. It's just that...considering Ironwood's known for having good intentions yet being a bit rash at times, who say's he isn't rash when dealing with an ape-man and (accidently) causes Tarzan and the Atlas military to be at odds with each other for a brief period of time, resulting in Tarzan fighting soldiers, Knights, Paladins, and eventually...Winter. If this were ever a story, that would make a good story arc: Tarzan vs. Atlas. Plus, I included Winter because the sword-wielder Tarzan fought in the opening has a saber...and Winter has a saber...I just felt that I needed to include her.)**

* * *

 **Again, I'm not planning a story. I just wanted to try and write how the opening would look using elements from RWBY. Though if anyone wants to try and write this for themselves, they are free to try. I'd definitely read it.**

 **If you liked this, give it a fav. If you have any comments, leave them in a review. If anyone wants me to actually write how this mission goes, say so in a review. I'll consider it, but no promises. Otherwise, this stays "complete".**

 **That's all for this one. See you in my other stories.**

 **LATERS!**


End file.
